


it's been a year ( it doesn't surprise me )

by smartbuckley



Series: you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorating, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Buck and Eddie decorate the Christmas tree before Christopher comes home from school.----Day 1 of Buddiemas, 2020. Day one prompt wasDecorating.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: you will get a sentimental feeling ( buddiemas 2020 ) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	it's been a year ( it doesn't surprise me )

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Day 1 of Buddiemas, 2020. I hope you guys enjoy the story. All stories will be linked together. Also, can't believe I forgot to mention, this is kind of a sequel to [this christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920758). You don't need to read it first to understand, but you might want to before later parts.

Soft Christmas music played in the background as Buck stared at the empty Christmas tree in front of him, a string of lights in his hand. He could hear Eddie grunting as he brought down the rest of the decorations from Eddie’s attic, but instead of going to help the other man, he stayed in front of the tree, doing his best to create a pathway on the tree itself that would suit the decorations Eddie had, and would fit with everything else in the room that had already been decorated.

He knew Eddie would tease him when his boyfriend of just nearly a year came down to see what Buck was doing, but Buck found he didn’t totally care if Eddie did, found that staring at the tree, trying to figure out where to put which decoration and ornament was soothing in a way that Buck needed in the moment, especially so close to Christmas. 

“What are you thinking about?” He hears, arms wrapping around his midsection from behind, Eddie resting his chin on Buck’s shoulder while Buck lets out a small smile, turning his head slightly to look at Eddie.

“Where to put everything on the tree,” he admits, cheeks turning red when Eddie chuckles before Eddie places a quick kiss to Buck’s cheek, humming softly.

“How did we do it last year?” Eddie asks, and Buck finds himself biting on his lower lip as he tries to remember how he managed to set up the tree, especially since they did it when they were still friends, and Buck had been trying his hardest not to show Eddie just how particular he was when it came to Christmas decorating.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I was doing my best to not show you how much of a geek I was when it came to decorating,” Buck ends up chuckling after a few minutes, ignoring the shivers that run up his spine when Eddie hums into his neck and then bites it lightly.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Eddie. Especially since Chris is going to be returning from school soon,” Buck finds himself teasing, ignoring the way Eddie lets out a small groan. They had only just started decorating the Christmas tree now, two hours before Christopher was dropped off by Carla because both Buck and Eddie knew that Chris would want to help - that he would take joy in it.

“We could finish it rather quickly,” Eddie ends up whispering and Buck can’t help the snort that escapes from him at that statement, turning himself around and wrapping his own arms around Eddie’s shoulders with an arch of his eyebrow.

“You’re lying and you know it,” Buck teases with a small smirk while Eddie groans softly, tilting his head back before he nods his head.

“You’re right. Doesn’t mean I don’t want to try,” he adds, smiling softly before leaning in and kissing Buck. It doesn’t take long for Buck to get lost in the kiss - the feel of Eddie’s lips on his own, Eddie’s hands on his hips, Eddie in general, but Buck breaks away after a short while, gasping, eyes shining as he shakes his head.

“You’re a tease. Chris will be home soon, and you’re going to regret it if we haven’t even gotten most of the decorating done so he can do what he likes,” Buck replies, ignoring the way Eddie whines lightly before he gets back to decorating the tree himself, stringing the lights around the branches carefully, smirking when Eddie moves to help him.

“We could’ve started earlier,” Eddie suggests while Buck snorts before shaking his head.

“And then we wouldn’t have started at all because you’re insatiable when it comes to me,” Buck responds back, teasing as he looks at Eddie with a grin. Eddie sighs in response, shaking his own head before he looks over towards Buck and Buck arches one of his eyebrows at his boyfriend, knowing he’s right and that Eddie won’t be able to prove him wrong.

“I know what you’re thinking, and I  _ will _ prove you wrong, later….” Eddie says and Buck lets out another laugh, finishing the lights quickly before taking a step back and taking them in while Eddie plugs them in.

“They look good, right?” Buck asks, biting the inside of his cheek while Eddie steps towards him with a hum.

“Absolutely they do,” Eddie replies, hands on his hips in a position that has Buck grinning at his boyfriend before he turns away and heads back towards the box of decorations.

“What next?” He asks, going through the tinsel, the ornaments, and the tinsel garland, trying to figure out which would be easier.

“Probably the ornaments. Chris loves the tinsel, and you usually like the tinsel garland,” Eddie replies and Buck finds himself nodding, not quite sure why he couldn’t make that decision himself, but not complaining either, because he’s found that he quite enjoys making decisions with Eddie.

With the music continuing to play softly in the background, Eddie and Buck decorate the tree, though when Eddie needs a small break from the tree, he’ll put a decoration up somewhere else in the home before coming back. The clock ticks by quickly for the two men and eventually, Buck can hear the tell-tale sign of Chris’ arrival home from school.

When the door opens, Buck turns towards it with a grin, his heart soaring at Christopher’s gasp as he takes in the room. Even though it’s only been a couple of hours, Eddie has done a fair amount away from the tree -- hanging the stockings, placing fake snow on the mantles, rearranging the shelves in the living room so that they include Christmas trinkets. All around the home was some sort of Christmas decoration, with the tree front and center, and Buck watched as Christopher took it all in before his eyes landed on the tree and the tinsel left out for him, a grin overtaking his face as he moved excitedly on the spot.

“It’s my turn to decor - decorate the tree now, right?” He asks and Buck can’t stop himself from moving forward and picking up the little man, resting him on his hip before nodding.

“Absolutely, superman,” Buck replies, turning towards Eddie with his own grin as Eddie passes Chris the tinsel and makes a soft humming sound.

The next little while goes by slowly as Christopher decides where to put tinsel, and Buck carries him over so he can place the tinsel down himself. Buck wouldn’t have it any other way though, not with Chris in his arms and Eddie by his side, the three of them their own complete family.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated and loved. I also reply to every single comment. Come yell at me on my tumblr, [here](https://anakinshayden.tumblr.com).


End file.
